1. Technical Field
The invention relates to pocket billiards equipment and the practice of racking the balls to begin a game. When introducing a new element to the game, the device should be compatible with the spirit and intent of the game. This invention positions the rack properly without adding any additional time or effort, yet enabling both players to quickly determine if the rack is positioned square to the table. The device of the present invention accomplishes this objective with all of the necessary components incorporated into the base member of the rack and beneath a presently unused part of the billiard table playing surface. The device makes use of a light source, power supply and switching all incorporated into the rack base member to precisely align the rack. The light beam activates two light absorbing receivers that glow at opposed lateral sides of the table and are visible at both the head and foot ends of the table when the rack is accurately aligned thus assuring both players that a perfect rack has been achieved.
2. Background Information
Most billiards games require the billiard balls to be racked at the foot side of the table. A rack is typically a grouping of balls in a triangle or diamond shape that is squared to the table with the lead ball positioned directly over the foot spot. In the past, the rack was positioned and aligned by hand and eye judgment of the player racking the balls. The player breaking the rack does not know for certain if the rack is perfectly square to the table. The rack device of the present invention conveys to both players when the rack is properly positioned, i.e., squared to the table, without distractions such as noises or bright light eye contact thus fitting into the spirit of the game.